A Little Something Something
by December Winds
Summary: A fill for a prompt over on LiveJournal. The New Directions guys - well, mainly Puck and Artie - trick Kurt into eating pot laced cookies to loosen him up a little. It doesn't really go to plan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Written for this prompt over on the Glee Angst Meme - **__The Glocks of Glee have a tradition of getting together once or twice a month and enjoying some of Pucks Pot Cupcake or other Pot laced baked goods. Someone thinks it would be funny to get Kurt to eat a couple and not tell him they were pot cookies. They all think Kurt would enjoy it and it would help him loosen up.___

_So the next time they do it they invite Kurt and they feed him pot cookies and he does not react well. Kurt like being in control and he is not in control and he's freaking out. He just wants his dad and he's crying asking when it will be over basically freaking out. He's never been high before and well made pot goodies can be very intense.___

_The guys are scared to call Burt but one of them has the brilliant idea to call Blaine. Blaine rushes over to pick up Kurt and take him back to his place but not before he goes all BadAss! On a few of the ND guys for being so stupid.___

_Bonus! Klaine Cuddles as Blaine talks Kurt Down__  
><em>_Bonus! Blaine punching one or more of the ND guys if they try and act like it's no big deal__  
><em>_Bonus! Appearances by any of the Warblers, Blaine could have been hanging out with them when he got the__ call. _

_**Kurt is still at Dalton in this so I guess this is set somewhere between Original Songs and Born This Way :3 **_

They weren't really all too sure when it became a monthly tradition – as much of a tradition that could be made from crashing Kurt and Finn's place when Burt and Carole were on their own once-monthly date and Kurt would generally be out with Blaine or Mercedes. Or as much of a tradition that could be made from permitting said crashing and getting high on Puck's 'Nana's old recipe' cookies.

_"You know what," He'd admitted, giggling, a few months into their ritual 'get-togethers', "My nana actually sucked at baking. Like. Seriously." Before diving towards the tuppaware box containing the last pot-laced cookie before Artie could get in and steal it, earning him an affronted glare._

But this was the first time something had gone awry. There was a reason the glocks of Glee club (just that phrase almost set Puck off into further high pitched giggles) waited until Kurt was gone for at least the entire afternoon before setting up their 'get-togethers'.

_"Kurt. Would. Freak." Finn had explained, dead serious, when the boys had complained about an emergency cancellation a few months back, after Kurt had breezingly informed him that he needed to work on a huge essay that weekend, and 'so help me Finn Hudson, if you dare invite any of those idiot jocks over while I'm trying to study, I'll give you a manicure.'___

_Now, Finn didn't know what a manicure was, but Kurt seemed serious. And if Kurt couldn't handle him just having people over, let alone high people over, then it seemed safe to just postpone that month._

But now the unimaginable had happened. Kurt was back early. Finn jumped up, unsure of what to do with the seemingly innocent boxes of cookies strewn out across the floor whilst the other boys seemed to weigh up the pros and cons of eating them anyway and getting chewed out for getting crumbs on the carpet.

"I thought you said he was out with Blaine?" Puck demanded, alternating annoyed glares at Finn and wistful longing glances at the still sealed box of laced goodies on the floor.

"I don't know, man, he said he'd be back like, five hours from now!" Finn replied defensively, throwing his hands out, before biting his thumb nervously, watching Kurt from the living room window as he climbed out of his Navigator.

"Guys," Artie piped up, with a peaceful gesture from his gloved hands, "Why... don't we just give some to Kurt?"

"What?" Puck spat, still looking put out about the cookies he was currently _not_ devouring.

"I mean, it'll loosen him up a bit, right? And if he's high, he's not gonna stop us from doing it too?"

Even as he said it, Artie looked unsure. Finn was shaking his head before he'd even finished his sentence.

"No. We're not doing that to Kurt."

"Why not?" Puck shot back.

"'Cause he's my brother! Trust me, he'll go all chick-batty on me or something."

Keys were scraping in the lock to the front door.

"Whatever, we're doing what Wheels said." He glanced back threateningly at Mike and Sam who both looked a little unsure but shrugged anyway just as the front door opened and Kurt trudged into the living room, looking unsurprised at the New Directions' males half sitting, half standing in a circle around the boxes of cookies.

"Hey Kurt," Mike greeted amicably, whilst Sam nodded in acknowledgement. Finn was looking away in defeat, Artie looked nervous and Puck almost predatory.

"Hey dude," Finn eventually spoke up, "I thought you were gone with Blaine all day."

Kurt visibly stiffened and jerkily nodded with a disdainful sniff, "I'm sure _Blaine_ has much better things to be doing with his time than..."

"Dude that really sucks. Have a cookie." Puck interrupted, shoving a box under Kurt's nose, flipping them enticingly.

"A... what?" Kurt screwed his nose up, peering into the box as if it were inhabited with tarantulas.

"A cookie. Another one of my nana's famous recipes."

Finn made a choked noise of protest, withering at the murderous glance Puck shot his way.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously, "Why?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "You're upset about Billy..."

"Blaine."

"... and I thought we were all bros now. I'm just being nice. Geesh."

Kurt's eyes flicked to Finn for re-assurance and upon receiving no warning signs, hesitantly reached into the box and grabbed one, "Thanks, I guess..." he nibbled daintily on the corner, "Do you guys... need anything while I'm in the kitchen?"

"Dude, hang around, we'll have a proper party!" Puck offered, gesturing towards the rest of the silent group.

Kurt frowned, "No. Thank you. You lost me at 'dude'. Don't ever call me that again."

And with that, he turned on his heel and headed towards the lingering pile of homework, currently being neglected on the kitchen table.

When, after a few minutes there was no immediate reaction from the boy in the kitchen, Puck shrugged and sat back down with the others, "Well that was boring. Anyone else want one?"

Artie looked a little sick with guilt, "No thanks. Suddenly, I'm really not that hungry anymore."

Upon receiving negatives from the others and a downright death glare from Finn, Puck shrugged again and reached for the container, "Fine. More for me then, ladies."

Before his fingertips could even brush the top of the box, they all jumped as a glass suddenly shattered in the kitchen.

"Kurt?" Sam called, looking concerned as Finn jumped immediately to his feet.

"Kurt?" he echoed.

Silence reigned as they received no reply and Puck scoffed, "C'mon, he probably just..."

_"Finn...?"_

The barely there whimper tore through Puck's words like a razor as Finn immediately darted into the kitchen to see to the source of the obviously distressed voice.

_More soon?__ Let me know if it's worth carrying on because I'm really not sure if I wrote the characters, you know, in character here :/ _

_(I also apologise for any British-isms that slipped in. I do try to keep them sounding as American as possible, so if there's anything glaringly obvious, let me know ^_^)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Uh, ok guys, wow! The response to this has been insane. I expected like, maybe three reviews, with pointers and concrit, with maybe a couple of alerts, but HOLY CHEESE CRACKERS, 19 REVIEWS AND OVER 60 ALERTS? Um. Wow. Thank you! –giggles girlishly- Normally, I'm a ridiculously sparodice updater but this has really inspired me to carry on, so... next chapter..._

_**InfinityOnTheRun**__: Thank you! Hopefully Blaine's entrance here is what you were after :D  
><em>_**aradeliacin : **__(I really hope I spelt your name right ;D) Thank you! Here you go __**  
>iHamster: <strong>__Your name is AWESOME. Like srsly. And here you go! I hope it doesn't disappoint!__**  
>fiveforchibis: <strong>__:D! Here we go XD__**  
>TranquilityofPassion: <strong>__Yes! I'm glad you picked up on that. The general idea was that he was back early because he and Blaine had argued over something, hence the mention of him ruffling his feathers a little bit. I should prolly have made that clearer but the plan was to divulge further into it in this chapter. It just gives me more to play with if Blaine's the last person, yet the only person (other than his dad) that he wants to see. But thank you so much for your review as well :D__**  
>VirginiaGiver: <strong>__Ah yes, same thing happened to me, which was why this prompt kind of grabbed me. Well. Not exactly. We THINK our food was spiked with Ecstasy, rather than Pot. I'm not sure. I was told it was put in our pizza and I was like "... wait, we had pizza?" and there were no bush incidents, though I was fairly concerned about the sheep in the next field and the opening to our tent seemed very suspicious. It wasn't a bad trip by any means, but I'd rather it not happen again...  
><em>_**januaryfreeze92: **__DUDE! IKR, isn't it an awesome prompt? I was hooked immediately. Aaaand you won't have to wait much longer. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^  
><em>_**Manna: **__Thank you!  
><em>_**[no name]- **__Thank you so much!  
><em>_**Derranged Kitsune: **__Thank you so much! I thought the idea was a brilliant one so I couldn't resist taking a shot at filling it!  
><em>_**nikki- **__Thank you!  
><em>_**EllaCrain-**_ _Thank you so much! It should be interesting to write...  
><em>_**LullabyesAndDreams- **__Thank you!  
><em>_**Vicky – **__Here's more! :P  
><em>_**sam- **__Thank you! Here's more!  
><em>_**Musicgal- **__Thank you! ... I too am quite interested to see where this is going seeing as I'm just sort of improvising...  
><em>_**anon – **__Here it is!  
><em>_**mimi- **__Thank you!  
><em>_**ilovehappiness- **__Firstly, your penname is adorable. And thank you! And here's an update ^_^_

_M'kay, I should point out that this is a bad reaction to pot, which will likely be exaggerated for literary purposes. Also I had to research this, because, whilst a similar thing has happened to me (food being spiked) I'm pretty sure it wasn't with pot. So feel free to let me know if there are any glaring inaccuracies. I'm just going by information from google ^_^ Also, Dalton is totally a boarding school in my mind. Look at it, just... how is it _not?

_"Finn...?"_

The barely there whimper tore through Puck's words like a razor as Finn immediately darted into the kitchen to see to the source of the obviously distressed voice.

He was horrified by the sight that met him as he skidded round the door, clinging onto the frame to stop his socks from sliding him further forward on the cool linoleum floor. Kurt was clutching the marble of the kitchen counter as if it were the one thing in the world grounding him, his eyes wide and bloodshot, fixed firmly on the floor as if memorising its decorative motif. Kurt never had liked that floor, Finn found himself thinking distractedly.

He was snapped out of his reverie as Kurt's higher-than-normal-pitched voice quietly collided with his ears, "What did you _do _to me?" his voice was soft, yet accusing and hurt, as if he couldn't quite believe his brother would deliberately hurt him.

Finn stepped cautiously closer, fighting back the instinctive need to defend his own honour, despite the obvious state Kurt was in. He always did manage to bring out his defensive side, perhaps because he realised he couldn't stand it when Kurt was angry at him. But he quickly pushed those thoughts aside as he become conscious of the delicate tears cascading down his step-brother's face as he finally lifted his large, unfocused and disturbingly _red_ eyes to rest uneasily upon him.

"Oh, God, _Kurt." _Finn gushed, rushing towards him, sliding again slightly but catching himself before he could barrel into him, making things ten times worse than they already were. It was as Kurt pulled away from him, losing his balance and sliding to the cold, unforgiving kitchen floor with his hands covering his ears, that Finn fully appreciated that Kurt wasn't angry. No, this was worse. It was betrayal. He wasn't in control anymore. And Finn knew that if there was one thing that made Kurt uncomfortable, it was a lack of control in..._anything_. Whether it was over the new interior designing of the kitchen (of which Kurt still stood by the opinion that it was absolutely horrendous) or his father's health (which he had established some control over by planning his diet with military precision and execution), Kurt found comfort in knowing that he could do something about it if it made him uncomfortable.

And Finn had allowed this to be taken from him.

He gaped down at his brother in shock, not honestly knowing what to do about the whole situation, as Kurt seemed to become more and more unhinged, rocking against the cupboard with his eyes screwed shut and his ears covered by his trembling hands, "The room's _spinning_...make it stop! Make it stop!" he was whimpering. Finn covered his mouth with his own shaking palm and turned to look as footsteps hurried through the door behind him.

"_Shit!_" he heard Sam swear at the sight of Kurt, huddled in the corner of two counter islands, still shaking and sobbing. He hurried past Finn who had apparently frozen in horror at the sight in front of him and gently lifted Kurt's face away from his knees where he had curled himself into an upright ball, "Kurt?"

Kurt was trying to pull his face away, losing his balance more than once and relying on Sam to pull him back upright, "Where's my dad?" he begged, still trying to pull away, his eyes rolling lazily across the length of the kitchen, not really focusing on anything, "Everything looks weird. Where's my dad?" he was growing more panicked with every word, "Where am I? Oh, _God_."

Sam released his face and allowed Kurt to bury his face back in his knees. He backed away slowly and turned back to Mike, Artie and Puck who were waiting cautiously in the doorway, "Someone needs to call Burt."

"No way!" Finn and Puck protested at the same time.

"Are you serious right now?" Artie demanded incredulously, rolling further into the kitchen, "_Look_ at him."

"Dude, his dad will _murder _us, like, seriously, _murder _us." Puck argued, looking at Kurt with wide eyes, "'Sides, it was _supposed _to loosen him up. Who the hell has a pot cookie and loses it like this?"

"But he wants his dad, you guys." Sam retorted, looking back at Kurt, frowning, "Actually, at this rate, I think we should call an _ambulance _before calling Mr. Hummel."

Apparently oblivious to everything else being said, the word 'ambulance' seemed to cut through Kurt's drug induced haze of screaming lights and bright sounds, as his already erratic breathing sped up even further, "_No!_" he shrieked, making all the boys in the room jump and spin back towards him, "_No hospital. _Just want my _dad_. Please don't hurt me. My dad will stop it. _Please_."

The only sound in the room for a long moment was Kurt's sobbing laced with incoherent babbling as he gazed around the room straight past the New Directions and at various sights and sounds in the room that only he could see, eyes squinting past the heavy dryness that made him want to close his lids. Only, as some vaguely logical part of his brain told him, if this is what he could see and taste in the kitchen, God only knew what was hiding behind and inside his eyelids. There would be no escape then.

"Blaine." Finn suddenly said, snapping his fingers. "He won't let me near him and I'm his _brother._ Blaine'll know what to do."

Blaine Anderson was having a pretty crap day. Like, seriously. It was one of those days where everything that could go wrong went wrong. One of those days when one says to themselves, "Well at least things can't get any worse" to a previously blue sky before a thundercloud suddenly formats above them and drenching them with a random, freezing downpour of the most unwelcome rain since... well _ever. _He couldn't even be bothered to come up with some clever simile to describe how crap the rain had been. Because that had happened to him.

It had all started at exactly 9:52 that morning. Blaine had just rolled out of bed and was reaching for his cell phone to double check his reservations at Breadstix he had made to surprise Kurt on their two month anniversary (a little precocious maybe, but he couldn't help but spoil his boyfriend) when Jeff had torn into his room, crying not so delicately and sniffing in a rather disgusting manner whilst attempting to wipe at his nose with his sleeve. Blaine couldn't help but grimace at the sight of him, before he was being pulled into a messy hug, with his friend sobbing noisily (and wetly) into his bare shoulder. Of all the days _not _to wear a t-shirt to bed.

But still, concern had overcome his personal hygiene and he sat Jeff down on his bed, gripped his hands in what he hoped was a comforting, grounding manner and asked him, very sincerely, what was wrong. He didn't even bother finding a shirt to make himself more decent. Whatever had Jeff this upset was obviously more important than him covering up his chest.

As it had turned out, Jeff's girlfriend had just dumped him. By text. For a girl. Blaine winced as Jeff told him that part, knowing it had to sting, especially as Jeff had concluded in a sad and lost little voice, "I was just her... _beard_" which would have been fairly amusing in its adorableness has Jeff's face not screwed up once more as he buried his face back in Blaine's shoulder.

They had sat there for a few minutes, with Blaine's thumb rubbing soothingly in Jeff's blonde hair until he calmed down enough so that only a few sniffled escaped every so often when... disaster.

His door had burst open once more (he seriously needed to remember to lock the stupid thing) revealing Kurt who was wearing a huge beam as he happily proclaimed, "Surprise!" before taking in the scene in front of him with a "Blaine?" in a tone that rivalled Jeff's own.

And suddenly Blaine realised how this had to look. His shirtless boyfriend with a blonde boy wrapped around him, on his bed, on a Saturday when Kurt was usually back in Lima.

An impressive amount of expressions passed Kurt's face in a matter of seconds – shock, sadness, anger, _betrayal – _before he turned on his heel without another word, dropping an envelope in the doorway as he stormed quickly away down the corridor.

Blaine cursed uncharacteristically and unwrapped himself from Jeff who was looking after Kurt with a shocked and guilty expression as Blaine ran after him, frantically.

"Kurt!" he panted as he drew nearer, "_Kurt. _It wasn't what you-"

"Wasn't what I thought?" he snapped as he spun round on his booted heel. Blaine nodded helplessly, "Oh and what was I supposed to think? Seeing you in there, half naked with a boy who I'm still fairly convinced dyes his hair and is most likely gay. And on our anniversa-" he was cut off by an involuntary sob, "I thought I meant more than that, Blaine."

And with that he ran out the entrance to the school with Blaine following quickly, but not quite fast enough as Kurt pulled out of the parking lot and onto the busy road beyond. Blaine groaned in frustration and threw his head back to look at the sky as he allowed the feeling to wash over him.

_It would be fine, _he was frantically re-assuring himself, _everything would be fine once Kurt had got it out of his system. After getting home, giving everyone there the cold shoulder and a patented bitch glare and maybe self-indulgently eat something sugary that he would normally avoid, almost as an act of defiance. Then he'd sit down and think it through and call, or at least answer one, of what would probably be many, of Blaine's calls. _

"It's not even our anniversary 'til tomorrow!" he told the clouds angrily. They had responded with an ear-splitting clap of thunder and a shot of freezing cold rain. "_Really?_" he had growled up at them before running back inside the school and trudging dejectedly back to his room, almost stepping on the envelope left on the floor as Jeff stood stock still, exactly where he had left him. He sighed at him, before bending over and picking up whatever Kurt had left on the floor.

He opened it with shaky fingers and finally let out a slightly panicked sob as he realised what had happened. Inside was a card for their anniversary. Either he or Kurt had gotten the date wrong – he was under the impression it was the next day and Kurt had obviously figured it was today, driving up to Dalton without making plans in order to surprise him, just as Blaine had done with his dinner reservations. And he had walked in, happy as anything and excited to see and surprise him, maybe wake him up with feather sweet kisses across his cheek – or a pillow to the face, depending on his mood – only to see what he most likely thought was his boyfriend cheating on him. On what was possibly their anniversary.

This time Blaine found himself burrowing into Jeff's shoulders as if seeking a way out of the mess that had become his life by 10:01 on a Saturday morning.

It was about to get much messier by 12:43, when he was finally dressed and sitting miserably on the edge of his bed, staring sadly at the card that Kurt had left, re-reading the message inside for what had to be around the five hundred and thirty sixth time.

_Blaine,  
>You probably think it's kind of weird that I'm making such a fuss over us being together two months, but you deserve the attention. You make me so happy, Blaine. I never thought I ever could be again, but then you came along and became my teenage dream. I sound like a complete sap, but I only hope one day I can make you as happy as you make me. <em>

_So here's to our two month anniversary (I even feel silly writing that). Here's to many more of them!  
>Kurt x<em>

_P.S: Keep 8:00 free, I've made reservations somewhere that's _totally _not Breadstix. Actually, this is Lima, I can't even pretend there's anywhere else to go. _

Oh, _Kurt, _Blaine had thought, fighting back the urge to release more tears, _You already _have _made me so happy._

He was struck with the sudden realisation that unless he fixed this, Kurt really would think he had cheated on him and he'd lose him before he ever truly had him.

His arm shot out lightening fast to grip his phone and call the number he already knew off by heart only to stop, fumbling, halfway through dialling as he was interrupted by an incoming call. His heart leapt at the caller I.D: _Kurt._

"Kurt!" he answered after the first ring, almost dropping the phone in his haste, "Kurt, thank _God _you called. I'm so..."

"Blaine?"

He frowned. That wasn't his Kurt. Kurt's voice was high and melodious and made Blaine's heart flutter pathetically every single time he heard it, especially when he said his name with that loving, almost dreamlike tone, almost as if he couldn't quite believe he was talking to him, "Who is this?"

"It's Finn..."

Blaine's frown deepened. Finn? Why was Kurt's step-brother calling him? Unless... his heart constricted with panic, his blood running cold and his cheeks burning, "Is Kurt ok? What's happened?"

He could practically sense Finn rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he pieced together how to tell Blaine what was going on. As for Blaine, he found himself perched on the edge of his mattress, like some odd parody of Pavarotti (God rest his tiny, tiny, little soul) fighting the urge to nibble on the skin around his fingers in anticipation. Just as he was about to snap and tell Finn to get on with it, Finn finally spoke.

"Kurt needs you, dude. Can you get down here?"

Blaine didn't need asking twice.

_According to my google search of awesome, symptoms of someone reacting badly to pot include: Feeling "stoned",__distorted perception, vivid sights, vivid sounds, dry mouth, dry eyes, clumsiness, poor co-ordination, lack of awareness of time passing, anxiety, fear of dying, panic attack, hallucinations, paranoia, confusion, vomiting, psychosis, red eyes. I'll apologise now for any inaccuracies (: (And that includes spelling and grammar too. No beta!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys. I apologise for the obscenely long time this took to update. I don't really have an excuse other than I got kind of terrified of writing Kurt and getting it wrong, so I hid for a while...Also, just a question: There was less response to the previous chapter than the first chapter and whilst I'm not really fussed over the numbers (Ten's my happy number and you guys exceeded that), I'm just worried maybe you guys didn't enjoy it as much? Seriously, let me know how I improve the story for you, the readers **_

_**ALSO: Apologies for the pagebreak failure that is my life. I'm going to start putting x's in as a pagebreak as much as it kills me because SUCKS AND REMOVES SYMBOLS. Also, I spelt sporadic wrong. Yeah. I cringe seeing it. There are also a few stupid mistakes in the previous chapter, but as I said, working alone here, so I'll apologise for that too, because I **_**know **_**how irritating it is and the effect it has on the 'flow' of the prose. I'll do better this time (hopefully). Aaand I'm guessing you guys go by km/h rather than mph when driving, right? Because if Blaine were going 100mph… well, I doubt his car even **_**could **_**do 100mph, tbh.**_

_**EDIT: I came up with an excuse as to why this took so long! I saw Glee Live and Darren Criss at the Garage (where I totally met Joe Walker) and my mind was too blown to write! There!)**_

_**xxx (sob) **_

It took Blaine just under an hour to make the normally two hour drive from Westerville to Lima. Looking back, he would be amazed at how he got away with that many traffic violations without losing his license/being arrested/killing something as he skipped every red light he could with relative safety, and his speed dial flirting constantly with triple digits as he sped towards the Hudmel household. He mentally cursed Finn yet again for not telling him what was actually going on, but if it were that bad and Kurt were hurt in some way, surely for all his shortcomings in intelligence, Finn would think to at least call an ambulance right? And Blaine was currently speeding towards his house, not a hospital. That had to be a good sign, right? He nibbled his lip as he pulled into the driveway.

"Kurt? Finn?" he yelled as he banged on the front door relentlessly until someone he _vaguely _recognised from New Directions at Rachel's party opened it. That night really was just a blur.

"Blaine, right?" The blonde boy asked, looking a little grim, "Er, I'm Sam. Come in."

Blaine practically steamrolled past him, removing his scarf and throwing it at the foot of the stairs, "Kurt?" he called frantically, "Sam, what's going on?"

Sam nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Um. Kurt's in the kitchen. Don't freak out, okay."

Blaine almost freaked out at that statement alone, "_What do you mean, don't freak out? _What's wrong with him?"

Sam was silent, still looking incredibly awkward, and maybe a little wary that Blaine was about to start throwing punches. Blaine ignored him and skidded round the kitchen doorframe to find the rest of the New Directions' boys scattered around the kitchen, keeping a safe distance from Kurt who still hadn't moved from his corner. Finn came up to greet him, looking as nervous as Sam.

"Finn, what's wrong?" Blaine asked quietly, alarmed at the state of his boyfriend who was attempting to hide in his knees.

Finn looked at him a little desperately, "I told them not to, I swear!" he babbled in a panic, "But Puck said it would make him loosen up and…"

Blaine cut him off, eyes wide, "What did you give him?"

"It was Puck…"

"_What did you give him?" _Blaine interrupted fiercely, holding up a hand to stop Finn's attempt to excuse himself.

A muscular looking guy with a mohawk stepped forward, his hands slung casually in his jeans pockets. He too was at Rachel's party. This had to be Puck. "It's no big deal," he shrugged, looking a little weirded out at all the drama, "It's just pot. He's so freaking uptight."

Blaine's eyes widened, "_Marijuana? _And you didn't think to just _ask _him just exactly _why _he was so uptight instead of getting him high?"

"He said he was upset about you, man," Puck retorted defensively, "So don't go acting like you're some hero in all this."

Blaine ignored the fleeting stab of guilt, before kneeling carefully in front of Kurt, hesitantly cupping his chin in his hands, peering intently into his misty, bloodshot eyes, "_How much did you give him?_" he demanded, looking rather horrified, jumping up to face Puck properly.

Puck shrugged, looking at the floor and shuffling a booted foot to and fro on the tiles, "I dunno. More than normal, I guess. We just wanted to get more buzzed."

Finn looked a little disgusted, "And you were gonna feed _that _to all of us?"

Puck shrugged again, "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Blaine exclaimed, "_Look _at him."

"Everyone gets buzzed at som..."

He was cut off by Blaine's fist connecting with the side of his mouth. It was more of a reflex from Blaine's anger than meant to cause real damage, as Puck barely flinched away, but did automatically square up to the shorter boy defensively before Sam pulled him back, dragging him out into the hallway.

"Blaine?"

Blaine skidded back to his knees in front of his boyfriend as Kurt's voice caught his undivided attention once more. Gently cupping his face in his hand like before, Blaine peered intently into his eyes, willing for him to find at least some semblance of reality in his eyes, "Kurt? Sweetheart, are you with me?"

Kurt locked eyes with him momentarily before his blue irises wandered once more, focusing on some point over Blaine's shoulder at some point near the wall.

"Kurt," Blaine pressed, rubbing a thumb across his tear-stained cheek, "I need to get you-"

Blaine was cut off by an ear-piercing shriek as Kurt's already wide eyes further enlarged dramatically, still staring at the spot of nothing straight ahead of him, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." he muttered frantically, eyes still ever-growing, "No, no, no, leave me alone! Go away!"

Blaine forced Kurt's chin back towards him, wrenching his eye line back to his own, their faces mere millimetres from one another. Blaine repeated Kurt's name in a level tone until his eyes stopped wandering back to whatever horror he thought he was seeing and remained locked upon his own.

"Kurt, listen to me." Blaine said firmly, once again jerking Kurt's chin back to face him, "Listen. Whatever you're seeing isn't real. I promise. It'll go away soon."

Kurt gave a choked off sob and let his head fall into the crook of Blaine's neck and began to compulsively grip at the back of his shoulders, as if he were trying to hide away once more. It wasn't until Blaine heard Kurt's choked sobs turn into full-on choking and borderline hyperventilation as he struggled to get enough air in that he realised his fear was turning into a full blown panic attack. This way getting way too out of hand.

"Everybody out." Blaine hissed, gesturing with his free hand behind him in order to avoid startling or dislodging Kurt.

Judging by the trudging sound of reluctant footsteps, Blaine had liked to have thought that they all respected his wishes and Kurt's well-being enough to leave them to it.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt back to lean against the counter behind him, returning his hands to his face, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach at the feel of Kurt's clammy skin and trembling hands that sprung up to clutch at his arms.

"Kurt, listen to me, baby," Blaine tried and failed somewhat at keeping his voice calm and level, the tremor in his own voice betraying how scared he truly was, "Kurt, it's okay. It's just a drug, it'll go away soon, I promise."

But his words seemed to pass through with no effect. Kurt was shaking his head fiercely, his grip on Blaine's arms tightening still as he struggled to draw in more than a few choked off wheezes for air, his eyes massive with panic as he realised he couldn't breathe.

"Kurt," Blaine took to stroking Kurt's cheeks in a rhythmic motion, attempting to ground him somewhat, "Focus on my voice, okay? Breathe in."

It took several repetitions of that simple request before Kurt began to comply, his overwhelming need to draw breath outweighing the overwhelming sense of roar fear.

"Ok, good, and out."

Blaine continued these instructions, thumbs stroking away his boyfriend's tears in time with his instructions to breathe in and out until Kurt's breaths finally began to even out and his head began to lower itself back to Blaine's shoulder out of sheer exhaustion and in an attempt to sought out some comforting presence through the haze of drugs and leftover fear.

Blaine felt Kurt's hands leave his arms and he raised one of his own hands to brush lightly at the back of his head, before cupping it firmly, rubbing his thumb through the short strands as he pressed closer, trying to swallow down his own panic. He vaguely recognised the uncomfortable tear tracks upon his own cheeks, drying into Kurt's already sweat matted hair.

"It's going to be okay," he muttered into Kurt's ear, rocking him gently, "You're going to be okay."

_**xxx**_

_**Anon: **__Thank you! Here you go!  
><em>_**januaryfreeze92: **__Thank you so much! And that sucks D: I'm sorry that happened to you too. I might incorporate it actually if you're willing and up for it. The worst off out of my friends happened to be someone who threw up at three in the morning and three of us lost our voice for some reason. Personally, I was ridiculously hungry with a weird craving for Pot Noodle. Yeah. I don't even like Pot Noodle that much. But yeah, I love the idea of Blaine having him sleep it off (SNUGGLEZ!) and Kurt still freaking out a little. You are awesome. :D And yes! Poor Jeff! He's honestly one of my favourites, and definitely my favourite Warbler, excluding Blaine. I think he's only had one line? ('Six'). He needs his own show.  
><em>_**ilovehappiness: **__LOL thank you! Happy dances are awesome. I'm glad this fic deserved one :P_ _  
><em>_**VirginiaGiver: **__Oh I figured that it was, you didn't say either way :P But no, I meant it sounded similar in the sense that you had issues with the bushes, I had issues with the doorway of a tent :P But you're welcome anyway lol thanks for reviewing.  
><em>_**Spice Of Life: **__Man, that sounds… frightening o.O You know, thank you for sharing that because I'm beginning to think maybe I didn't quite get the reaction just quite intense enough – I tried to convey a sense of detachment from reality with the idea of mixing his senses and being reluctant to close his eyes, but I never really realised just how intense it can be, especially as I'm told actually eating it makes it more intense than smoking it .Like you said, thoughts literally becoming branches of a tree. It's quite difficult to imagine really, but I hope I'm doing okay :P And the pot's laced? With what? Oh my naivety….  
><em>_**TranquilityofPassion: **__Thank you so much! Apologies for the wait! I had my final AS paper on tuesday which I knew literally nothing about, so this had to go a little on hold! Here's more :P  
><em>_**bree tennyson: **__Thanks for reviewing! Here's more (:  
><em>_**NikiGrace: **__Thank you! And, erm, if I see it around, I'll give it a go :P  
><em>_**Kurtsiegirl: **__Ahh! Thank you!  
><em>_**iHamster: **__Thank you! Sorry about the obscenely long wait for this chapter. This doesn't really have weak!Kurt per se, but we will have sleepy, still-a-little-high, not-mad-but-sad-at-Blaine!Kurt in the next chapter with D:!Blaine!  
><em>_**XxTypoMasterxX: **__I know right :/  
><em>_**lily: **__Trololol nice and to the point there :D Here's an update for you _

**Not massively happy with this chapter, but the next one should be better. One word: SNUGGLEZ.**


End file.
